So Help Me
by ReginaMarie77
Summary: A strange series of events lead Lucifer to doubt everything he thought he knew, including the detective.


She should have waited, shouldn't have been so hard headed and stubborn. Lucifer told her to wait but oh no, she couldn't do that. Now she was in the lair of one of the worst serial killers Los Angeles had ever seen and she had his full attention. Chloe Decker was now chained to a baptismal fount at the old St. Mary's Cathedral that was closed for renovation.

"Never killed a cop before, let alone a lady cop. Oh well. You'll bleed just like all the rest of them, I suppose."

Cal Hodgins, age 37, was an an escapee from South Mississippi State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. He wound up in L.A. when he stowed away on a Greyhound bus four months ago. Since his arrival, they had a trail of bloody bodies that all led back to him, literally. A couple of uniforms had him in their sights but he slipped away somehow. Chloe had figured out where he was hiding from some cryptic notes left at the scenes and now she was wishing she hadn't.

"You know I'm gonna have to punish you some before I exorcise the demon in you and return you to your savior", Cal told her, ripping the back of her shirt open. "Of course ya got a brassiere on, well it can go too, you won't need it when you meet Jesus, anyway", he said, cutting the undergarment away with his knife.

Chloe flinched, feeling the cold steel on her skin. All of her training and the wits she was known for, meant nothing now. Talking never worked on someone like this guy. He was pure evil disguising itself with a cloak of righteousness.

"In the name of the Father, Son and the Holy Ghost, I COMMAND Satan and his minions to leave this woman", Cal said bringing a barbed whip down on her back, ripping her flesh.

Chloe screamed, biting her tongue in the process. It was worse than anything she ever felt before. She didn't even have the chance to catch her breath before he struck her again. Everything around her faded and all that was left was searing pain. He gave her a kick to the neck out of spite.

A blur passed Chloe's vision and she heard a loud thud but she was too weak to move. She was just thankful the whipping had stopped. Blissfully, she let herself blackout.

Maze pinned Cal to the wall, blades at his throat, holding him for her former boss. Lucifer was looking over the detective and had lost all semblance of humanity. His shiny, red face glared at the man.

"Maze, I believe this man did think he could command us. In the name of my Father no less. Shall we show him how well we follow orders?"

"Oh, hell yes. It's been too long."

With his hands in his pockets, Lucifer sauntered over to where Maze was holding the man, who was now sending fervent prayers to dear old dad. Maze had let her facade fall as well and was grinning sadistically at Cal.

Lucifer gave him a ghastly grin, "He's not listening you know. He never has. You lot were just an experiment and a show of power."

"GET THEE BEHIND ME SATAN!", Cal yelled, making Maze laugh so hard, she almost dropped the daggers.

"Why, do you want me to take you from the rear? Seriously, that never worked. Not even when He tried it. Here's an idea, for old times sake, I'm going to let Maze deal with you in whatever way she sees fit. She can turn you in and collect the reward or she can turn you into an oil stain on the ground. I'm taking the detective to the hospital, Maze. He's yours."

"Aww, you're not going to play with me, Luci? We used to have so much fun terrorizing the humans."

"As much as I'd love to render him down to a puddle of fat, the detective, one of your few friends, might expire from the damage he has inflicted. Think upon that, will you."

Maze nodded, realizing he was right. As much as she tried to hate Chloe, she couldn't and now they were roommates and as much as Maze hated to admit it, they needed each other. Okay, rough him up a little and make him soil his pants then claim the reward. Best of both worlds. She gave Cal a lick on his cheek and grinned, "Come on big boy, you like hurting women, come at me."

Lucifer smirked as he carried Chloe out to the car. Cal was screaming. Ah, Maze was happening.

 _The Hospital_

Chloe came to laying on her stomach with a tube in her nose. She went to pull it out but a hand gently closed over hers. She turned her head to see who it was and she was not surprised to see Lucifer sitting by her bed.

"You might want to leave that alone, you're going to be needing that to eat for a while."

She opened her mouth to speak but found nothing coming out. She began to panic but he stilled her. What was going on?

"Shhh, calm yourself. You screamed so loud when he was doing that to you, you tore some things in your throat. You won't be working for a long time, detective. I'm sorry I didn't arrive sooner. My knowledge of Catholic dogma is slightly lacking, especially when the rules keep changing."

She squeezed his hand and shook her head. It was hard to convey anything when you're laying on your belly, attached to machines. He looked so apologetic and sad and was on his feet so quickly, she thought he was going to leave. That was not the case though. The knot that held her gown together was swiftly undone and Lucifer was standing at the other side of the bed so she could see him. She gave him her trademark "what the hell?" stare and he held up a jar that read, salve.

"The nurse gave me this to rub on your back every two hours. I didn't think you would appreciate waking up and finding a strange man rubbing your back. This is supposed to help your back heal and keep leakage to a minimum. So, may I?"

Chloe gave him a nod and laid her head down to hide the smile crossing her lips. A back rub from Lucifer certainly didn't sound like the worst thing. Besides, how many of his bimbos could say he took care of them? Was that jealously, Decker? Nah.

Nimble fingers stroked the marred flesh on her back, rubbing the healing cream into her skin. She was beginning to enjoy it when he hissed and pulled his hand away. She turned her head to see what was wrong and he stood over her, glaring.

"Explain to me, why do these marks on your back so closely resemble the scars on mine, detective?"


End file.
